moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kulki
Był piękny, pochmurny i deszczowy poranek w CreepyTown. Na ulicach wciąż walały się dekoracje, które mieszkańcy zawiesili na Halloween, co z tego, że minął już prawie tydzień. Kałuże na ulicach odbijały szare, matowe niebo. Nagle jakaś postać przebiegła przez ulice rozchlapując wodę na boki. Postać przemieszczała się tak szybko, że trudno było określić kto to jest. Nagle wychamowała tuż, przed małą 6- letnią blondwłosą dziewczynką, ochlapując ją błotem. Hajsik spojrzała na siebie. Nie obchodziło ją to, że jej biała sukienka w kolorowe kropki była brudna, ani różowy puszysty sweter z za długimi rękawami, ani to, że błoto miała we włosach, na skórze i zegarku. Ale kto śmiał brudzić jej nowe kalosze w motylki?! Dziewczynka podniosła głowkę, a złość bijąca z jej oczu była wręcz wyczuwalna, jednak, gdy zobaczyła kto stoi tuż przed nią jej twarz w sekundę złagodniała. Spojrzała z uśmiechem na postać, skrytą pod ciemno granatowym płaszczem, ze złotymi zdobieniami na rękawach i kapturze, spod którego wystwawały lekko zmoknięte blond włosy. Samo nakrycie było doś staroświeckie, ale nic dziwnego, jeśli zwróci się uwagę, kto go nosił. Strange pochyliła się i oparła dłonie na kolanac, biorąc raz za razem wdech, łapczywie nabierając powietrza. Jej nogi drżały od biegu, a po czole spływała strużka potu, mieszającego się z deszczową wodą na jej twarzy. - Ciociu? Czemu tak biegłaś? I czemu ubrudziłaś moje kalosze? - Ehh... szukam czegoś. - odpowiedziała lekko zdyszana piratka. - Mówi się kogoś. Wujek Przemek to nie przedmiot. - Nie jego! Nie wiem, gdzie są moje proszki! - piratka uniosła się groźnie, a Bananowa westchnęła. - Znowu? Ciociu, ja nie chce nic mówić, ale naprawdę masz dziurawy ten dekolt. - odparła 6-latka, a mały, brązowy od błota Maksio biegał wokół syreny i szzekał, jakby przytakując dziewczynce. - Tym razem to co innego! Stwierdziłam, że sama struktura jest mało funkcjonalna w walce, dlatego postanowiłam ją ulepszyć! - Aha, czyli to to samo, tylko proszki wyglądają trochę inaczej? - zapytała, a Strange zarumieniła się ze złości. - Nie! Znaczy tak, ale nie! Zanczy... Agh... - piratka zamknęła oczy i wzięła oddech. - Muszę je szybko znaleźć tak czy inaczej, bo nie chce znowu akcji, jak wtedy, gdy Przemek wysypał różowy proszek po całym Vanilla Unicorn. - A to nie był czasem Smąriusz? - Cii.... dał mi niezręczne zdjęcia Przemka, o ile będe mówić, że to nie on to zrobił. Żoładek Hajsik podjechał nagle do gardła, naprawdę, nie chciała wiedzieć co jest na tych zdjęciach. - A więc jak wyglądają te proszki teraz? - zapytała mała, próbując jak najszybciej zmienić temat. - Umieściłam proszek w czymś na kształt małych szklanych kuleczek, które przy uderzeniu rozbijają się i uwalniają substancje, są z materiału niwelującego działanie proszków. - To takie coś jest? - Tak, ale co ciekawe umie to zobaczyć tylko Widzący. - Emm... ciociu... - zaczęła niepewnie Hajsik. - Skoro, one tak łątwo pękają... to jak zamierzasz je nosić w dekolcie? Bo mimo wszystko, wątpie, żebyś miała tam dużo miejsca. - Kuleczki są naprawdę małe, ale na wszelki wypadek, dalej mam je w woreczkach z włosów w których wcześniej trzymałam proszki. - Ahaaaa.... nie wnikam... Pomóc ci ich szukać? -NIE! Mała odsunęła się przez uderzenie fali dźwiękowej, a Maksio schował się z nóżkami Hajsik w obawie przed piratką. - Dam sobie rade SAMA! - krzyknęła i pobiegła dalej, a chwilę później, całkowicie zniknęła małej z oczu. - Ma temperament co? - zapytał Przemek podchodząc do dziewczynki. - Czemu nie pomagasz jej szukać? - zapytała Bananowa, patrząc podejrzliwie na niebieskowłosego. -Spodziewam się takiej samej reakcji jak przy twojej propozycji. - Przemek odpowiedział jej uśmiechem i podał rękę. - Podobno Serek znalazł na statku jakąś fajną grę, idziesz ze mną zobaczyć? - Niech będzie... - odparła niepewnym tonem. - Ale nie zamierzasz pokazywać mi miałych kotków w piwnicy? - Że czego? - Ehh... Nieważne. - powiedziała po czym ruszyła z Przemkiem w stronę statku. Maksio siedział i patrzył na swoją oddalającą się panią i już chciał do niej ruszyć, kiedy zablokowała go mała, czarna, maziowata kulka. - Powiedz mi.. jak to możliwe, że się poruszasz? - zapytał Smąriusz, ale śniegowy pies tylko szczeknął na niego, wyminął i ruszył pędem za Bananową. Nagle, całe jego lodowe ciało objęła czarna esencja kłobuka uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch. - O nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie pójdziesz dopóki mi nie odpowiesz. - pies szczeknął smutno. Zapowiadał się dłuuuugi dzień. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Bananowa stała przed grupką przyjaciół. Serek, Przemek i Kalasher zachwycali się znaleziskiem smoka, jednak dziewczynka nie bardzo wiedziała o co chodzi. - Nie rozumiem. - powiedziała mała, a jej przybrany ojciec wziął ją na ręce. - Widzisz to kiedyś była świetna gra podwórkowa. - odpowiedział Przemek, a Stalker pokiwał potwierdzająco głową. - Dawno tego nie widziałem. - Ja też. - odparł Serek. - To co, gramy? - Pewnie! - powiedział Przemek, a smok spojrzał się na niego groźnie. - Nie ma mowy, żebym z tobą przegrał. Bananowa podeszła do Kalashera, który przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, popijając z piersiówki. - Jak w to się gra? - zapytała dziewczynka, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na swojego ojca i Przemka. - Nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze tych wszystkich zasad, ale wydaje mi się, że głownym celem, było zbicie z pola - tu wskazał palcem na narysowane kredą na chodniku kółko. - wszystkich kulek przeciwnika. - K..kulek? - Hajsik niepewnie spojrzała na pole, gdzie faktycznie leżało paresz szklanych kulek wypełnionych czymś kolorowym. - NIE!!!! - krzyknęła w momencie, gdy jedna z kulek poturlana przez Serka, uderzyła w resztę. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Strange przyciskała właśnie nóż do gardła przerażonego mężczyzny, leżącego pod Vanilla Unicorn. - Gadaj, gdzie są moje proszki! - To w tym burdelu, można jeszcze kupić towar?! - Nie gadaj tylko odpowiadaj! - krzyknęła i przycisnęła nóż do szyi. Po miasteczku rozległ się ogromny huk, a za jej plecami widać było średnich rozmiarów grzybek atomowy. Piratka puściła przechodnia i spojrzała się w tamtą stronę morderczym wzrokiem, po czym ruszyła biegiem mając chęć zaje*ania kogoś od zaraz. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Przemek, Serek, Kalasher i Bananowa leżeli w kraterze patrząc się na niebo, które teraz prawie całkowicie zniknęło, przez czarny dym z wybuchu. Kalasher jakgdyby nigdy nic, dalej popijał ze swojej piersiówki. - Czyli... to nie były kulki do gry? - zapytał Serek. - Yup. - odpisknęłą Hajsik. - I to były proszki Strange? - zapytał Przemek. - Yup. - znowu odparła Hajsik. - I mamy przejeb*ne? - Yup. - odpowiedziała piratka, stojąc tuż nad swoim chłopakiem. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures